


Too Far From Perfection

by zombiecheetah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathtubs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Incest, Grandthorki, Grandthorki Day 2018, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecheetah/pseuds/zombiecheetah
Summary: During a reprieve from their duties to the ruler of Sakaar, Loki drinks a green martini in a bath while attempting to help Thor cope with their current predicament.





	Too Far From Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loxxlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxxlay/gifts).



> Please be warned that this is incredibly heavy content that is not for underage audiences. Though there is no actual written scene showcasing such in this work, there is heavily implied nonconsensual rape, incest, and torture and deals with the trauma of being in such a situation. 
> 
> I always appreciate comments and to keep myself and others safe, for this fic I will be disabling anon comments and turning on the moderating feature. I have zero tolerance for disrespectful comments and will be blocking and deleting appropriately not just here but on my Tumblr. 
> 
> With that said, if you are here for Grandthorki day, welcome and I hope you enjoy!

Loki stepped into a too warm bath in a too cold room with a too annoyed brother, currently doing his best to not look like he had been fucked silly for an hour. The tub was just a hair too small for the pair of them together but it wasn’t like at this point they weren’t close. 

Too close. 

“He called on us both tonight,” Loki murmured, “Apparently, you have some fans who would love nothing more than to, well, I suppose you’ll find out this evening.” 

“As opposed to the afternoon?” Thor asked blankly, him so still in the bath he could be mistaken for a statue, “Or the morning, or the…” He trailed off and cleared his throat, “Can our rare free conversations not also be filled with such activity?” 

“At this point, you may just want to attempt to gain what pleasure you can out of our little predicament. You simply have to take those last few shreds of dignity in your head and burn them and you’ll be set,” Loki drawled, conjuring a lime green martini that was too weak for its intended purpose. “I’ll admit the location is pushing even myself past my own deviances but it could be worse.” 

Thor peered at his brother in disbelief, “Loki…”

Loki stared at the ceiling thoughtfully as he struggled to get comfortable in the tub, “I suppose I could have been such a toy for you had Odin not been so ‘merciful.’”

Thor stiffened, his voice quiet, “Father would have never even considered that to be an option. He loved you. You were his son.” 

“The last confession of a man who stole me from my homeland and who only felt guilt after being banished from a realm he never deserved to rule does little to hold my interest.” Loki prodded Thor in the shin with his toe. “If it helps, you’re a better fuck than our current host.” 

“No. That really does not. The fact I know what fucking my brother is like is simply…”

Loki let out a small playful scoff. “You can rest easy. We’re not even the same species. Or did the time with the horns and the blue skin not tip you off?” 

“I think your eyes may have been a different color,” Thor said stoically before splashing Loki in the face with the overly sudsy bath water. 

“Watch the alcohol,” Loki warned, flicking a bubble out of the green liquid as Thor let out something of a chuckle, making him freeze for a moment. 

Thor hadn’t truly smiled in what felt like months, so to see a flicker of his brother’s warmth and easy going nature after everything gave Loki no small amount of hope. Perhaps there was a chance of them being somewhat alright with each other after all was said and done. 

But that was assuming they’d ever be able to leave Sakaar and the man who ruled it. 

Thor’s smile faded almost as soon as it appeared, still not quite looking Loki in the eye. “That is not what I meant and you know it.”

“I have a bit of a reputation for being difficult.” Loki tossed back the rest of his drink, the glass vanishing with a wave of his hand. “You remember Midgard well enough, do you not?” 

“I do not need another villain, Loki.”

“It would not make things easier?” 

“No.” 

The silence between them was uncomfortably long, Thor suddenly becoming quite squirmy. Loki knew what that meant, as he could see the tip of his brother’s cock surfacing the water, Thor’s face slowly turning red as the cape he used to wear. Loki gave a quick shake of his head, attempting reassurance. “I’d rather that happen around me than him anyway.”

“How can you be fine with this?” Thor asked angrily, splashing water everywhere as he stood and stormed from the bath, dripping water all over the floor. “You simply sit around and drink every evening acting as if this is not happening!”

Loki strained not to roll his eyes. How did he become known as the dramatic prince of Asgard? “Please do not start throwing things again, I don’t think my ass can take a repeat caning from  _ him _ for bad behavior.” 

His drawl cut through the cloud of anger Thor left in his wake like butter, Thor’s shoulders visually crumpling. “I forgot.”

“To be fair, I try not to remember much of our sessions anyhow.” 

“Not just that.” Thor cleared his throat. “You never talk about it, but I assume this entire experience pales to whatever the titan did to you.”

If Loki had not vanished his glass from his hand, he would have dropped it into the bath. A world in which he thought he would never be shocked and yet here he was, completely baffled by what had fallen from his brother’s lips. 

“It was easier when it was just me,” Loki finally said, his voice not all that steady. “Perhaps though now that there are two of us, neither of us will make the poor decision to invade Midgard after this mess.” 

Thor nearly smiled again, before going to the too small bathroom, leaving Loki in a too quiet room with far too loud thoughts. 

_ It didn’t matter _ , Loki decided, right there and then. It didn’t matter if he made it out of Sakaar alive. What was death a third time? And didn’t he deserve such a fate anyhow? Because Thor didn’t deserve or any of this nonsense. And if he could give Thor an escape route from both the Grandmaster and his monster of a brother, well, that would most definitely be the best situation for all, would it not? 

Or, one would dare say, a  _ perfect  _ solution. 


End file.
